


Love Me To the End

by Yeoyou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: The first time Credence heard Graves’ music, he wanted to wrap himself in it, let the voice caress him and keep him safe. Blood on his back and bile in his mouth. But music in his heart.





	Love Me To the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LotusRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRox/gifts).



> a writing quickie to get rid off the plot bunny that reared its head when I got those Colin Farrel vibes off the singer from "Deine Lakeien" and listened to way too many orchestra-versions of their songs. Title borrowed from this song: https://youtu.be/8NF4LK5p1rU 
> 
> Thank you darling, for indulging in the music and this AU with me!!

The first time Credence heard Graves’ music, he wanted to wrap himself in it, let the voice caress him and keep him safe. Blood on his back and bile in his mouth. But music in his heart.

The first time Credence saw Graves, he forgot to breathe. The people around him forgotten, transfixed. He disappeared and it was the most beautiful feeling of the world. No ache. No want. Just music and that voice whispering of love and eternity. The dark gaze catching him like a fly in ember and he burned until there was nothing left.

The first time Graves noticed him, Credence stuttered and stumbled and ducked under Grindelwald’s words lashing out like a whip. But all that stung was that he had failed where he’d hoped to impress. That he remained obscure.

*//*

The first time Graves saw the boy, he saw fear and beauty and heard nothing to interest him and so tried to forget him. But the boy stole into his mind, into the lines of his songs, well hidden. A dark muse he couldn’t admit to himself because there was nothing but his music and yet this boy had stolen everything else.

The first time Graves truly heard the boy, he remained in the shadows and the beauty was not only in the lips but in the sounds they uttered. Longing and aching written into every line of the young body and the demon muse in his mind reared its head and purred.

The first time Credence noticed him taking an interest, the boy stuttered and stumbled and blushed and Graves took the image of wide eyes and faint colour on pale cheeks with him and lost his sanity to them.

*//*

The first time Theseus heard of Graves in years was because of a boy he’d never met but he recognised the hold he had over his former lover. Jealousy and bitterness and compassion raged in his breast but Graves’ pleading voice won.

The first time Theseus saw Graves in years was because of a boy he’d never met but he saw the cracks and wounds in the armour and when Graves asked for help he would not deny it. Hoping against hope that he wouldn’t lose him for good.

The first time Theseus noticed his own armour cracking, there were two sets of hands at work. The ones he knew and the ones he’d saved, the lover he hardly recognised and the boy full of gratitude and longing.

*//*

The first time Theseus noticed that they were all happy and he trusted this to last, he could hardly believe it. The struggle and pain had lasted so long but now they were complete and ready for love to last till the end.

The first time Graves heard his lovers laugh, he was finally ready to lose himself and become the man he’d never managed to be for Theseus and wanted to be for both of them now.

The first time Credence saw the love in two sets of eyes, he wanted to hide and crawl into the dark because it could only be a dream and he could never deserve it. But two sets of hands steadied and held him. And so he gave in. And so he accepted. And so he was at peace.


End file.
